A positioning technology is a technology used for determining a geographical location of a terminal, and location information of a terminal may be directly or indirectly obtained by using a resource of a wireless communication network. Currently, with continuous development of a mobile communications technology, some new positioning methods emerge, for example, an RFPM (radio frequency pattern matching) positioning method.
However, before a terminal adopts the RFPM positioning technology, a lot of preliminary work needs to be done on a network side (for example, a wireless coverage network is divided into each small raster, each small raster is measured, and an RSSI (received signal strength indication) of abase station or an AP (Access Point) surrounding each small raster is measured, thereby making preparations for positioning a terminal location. Therefore, it can be seen that, accuracy of terminal location positioning is closely related to a size of divided rasters. When an area occupied by one raster is relatively large, accuracy of terminal positioning is relatively low. When an area occupied by one raster is relatively small, a measurement workload is additionally increased, thereby wasting a lot of manpower and material resources, and reducing practicability of the RFPM positioning technology.